


Cabins

by Imtryingmybestok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Erika Junko Enoshima, Erika Kokichi Ouma, F/F, Kirumi get pretty beat by some poltergeists, Kirumi is immoral without injury, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Poltergeist Rosemary, Sane Enoshima Junko, Shadow Demon Himiko Yumeno, Shadow Demon Shuichi Saihara, kirumi isn't mentally well, this is for my tumblr rp blog ok i swear i'm normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtryingmybestok/pseuds/Imtryingmybestok
Summary: Kirumi Tojo wanted to end it, but then she found the cabin and all hell broke loose.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 3





	Cabins

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archive for the chapter posted on my Kirumi Rp blog but it's gonna be a personal project now

Kirumi had driven, tears in her eyes, there was nowhere she belonged. She knew that the possibility to be alone again was near. To see the ones she loved die. She couldn’t see that happen, not again. It was easier to run away from the one thing she had for so long.

It began to get hard for her to drive, so she was forced to park. Tears streaming down her face, she had taken out her phone to check it for time, “4:32 AM” the time read. She thought she would send her last messages to her loved ones, putting it back in her bag. She got out of the car and started running, she didn’t want to look back. Trees hit her arms, one scratches her shoulder deeper than expected. The flashbacks of the killing game started coming up with the running which caused her to trip on her own feet. This had caused her to slow down. She had walked herself to the most desolate part of the forest, she had been walking for a short time only to drink water, the mile of running really took the energy out of her. She started looking at the scenery, to turn on her phone again to check it, no one had replied.

“ _They’re probably asleep, or mad. You’re hurting them in some form, Kirumi._ ”  
  
She wasn’t proud of what she was going to do, but it was to test a theory. The theory of whether she was in fact still unable to die. She knew if she did then if there was an afterlife she’d see her family again in time, a long time but time. If it didn’t work she could still see her family though she doubted they would still want to talk to her. She could see the sunrise, which was something she could either watch or miss by a longshot. The sleep schedule she once followed so strictly followed was abandoned for a more so non-existent schedule. It was one of the nicer things to see in her possible last hours. The forest was dark and honestly terrifying, it was homey in a strange way. Kirumi for the first time in a long time felt safe. She had started to cry again, sitting on the forest floor watching the sunset thinking of her own downfall. She had curled to a ball, softly weeping on her knees.

She wanted to go home, go back to her bed, hold her wife and cry into her wife’s chest being told she was okay. It was too late for that now. She wiped her face and checked her phone.

She was less than truthful to her family and friends, simply saying she was going on a 2 day hiking vacation and not to be worried if she doesn’t come back. Kirumi hadn’t cared about the replies, they meant little to nothing at this point with her theory. She had started to walk again, seeing something or someone it the distance she walked closer to see;

“Holy fuck, who’d wanna put a cabin in the middle of the goddamn woods.”.

Kirumi Tojo, mother of 3 was gonna go into a mysterious, seemingly abandoned cabin. This was uncharacteristic of her to an extreme but she was thinking in extremes at the moment so no alarms were raised as a result . The cabin being fully illuminated nor the door being unlocked raised any concern. The woman waiting in the middle of the house did alarm her.

“Rosemary?” Kirumi started to sob at seeing her dead ex lover standing in front of her, she shakingly hugged her sobbing into the others shoulder.

“Tears mean nothing.” Rosemary said this deathly monotone, starting to run her fingers through Kirumi’s hair. Rosemary never really felt anything for Kirumi.

Kirumi embraced her dead ex lover, until she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. She broke the embrace to look down at the knife in her, tears running down her face.

“ _Isn’t this what I wanted?_ ”

She started to fade in and out of consciousness, it wasn’t because of the pain. It was more or so the shock of it all, wanting to end herself, seeing Rosemary after almost 260 years, and being stabbed was too much for her.

“GODDAMMIT, MOTHERFUCKER! ERIKA GET THE FIRST AID KIT!”.

The familiar voice yelled this in...Fear? Or concern. She heard concerned whines from the voice which were followed by an all to familiar voice.

“Erika, you’re going to scare her. Tojo, can you hear me.”. The voice sounded like the good morning kisses Kirumi had received for the past few years or like the voice that would hold her when she was sad and let her lay upon their chest until she was ready to talk. Kirumi had tried to get her eyes to focus but it was too hard. She closed them and tried to grab for the hand who was helping her but her body had gotten too weak.

She fell into unconsciousness.

~~~

Kirumi had woken up to the feeling of warmth, she didn’t want to open her eyes. She just wanted to sleep but the unknown body had shifted their arm off of her. She opened her eyes slightly to see who it was. She could only see a blurry version of what looked to be her son. “Kokichi?” She reached out her arm to try and grab him but she could barely lift her arms enough to grab his hand, but she managed to. It was warm, pleasant against her own cold hands. “Not exactly but sure. You won’t remember this, but I really only took this form so you wouldn’t lose your shit.” He let her have his hand, he knew once the medication wore off she'd be more awake and in pain. He didn’t want to leave her but he needed to get her medication so she wouldn’t be in pain.

It didn’t take much for her to fall back asleep. Her grip on his hand loosen as a result, “I’m sorry Tojo, I need to get you medicine.” He sighed leaving the bed she was on, petting her hair. He wasn’t really her son, if anything he was just her nurse. He still cared for her. The medicine was on the dresser at the end of the bed with the other things they would need, bandages, wrapping, new needles. Things of that matter. Kirumi was hooked up to an I.V with a slow small dosage of the medicine.

The room had a coral glow from the evening with the soft sound of breathing in the background. He had to stay in the room with her to keep check on her breathing, they were giving her a respiratory depressant after all. “Why couldn’t Erika have done this? Why me? Why do I need to watch the injured mortal?” He muttered this, taking the pain medicine and replacing it with saline. He cared for her in a strange way, he didn’t know why he saw her as a mother. That thought ended when Erika opened the door. “How is she doing?”. The question was abrupt and quite loud, which woke up Kirumi only to the extent she could, only seeing the figure of what looked to be her wife she spoke.

“Babe?”. Her voice was hoarse and felt gritty from the saline, she tried to set herself to no avail. She reached her hand in front of her face which was blurry, she didn’t know why so she just put her arm down and went back to sleep.

“Pretty good I’d say.”. The male Erika stated with a devilish grin. This pissed the female Erika off. She walked over to the sleeping Kirumi kissing her on the forehead and started to hold her hand.

“Can you please leave Erika, also you can go fuck yourself with a ham sandwich.”.

The other Erika left out of shock to watch out for her.


End file.
